


Yes, I Decided To Be Nice

by Hollenka99



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Gen, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Muffins, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sanders Sides anniversary, This may make you hungry, celebrating with friends, pranking friends, spicy pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: October 19th isn't an anniversary Virgil is really part of. That doesn't mean he can't help the other three celebrate.Made to celebrate the 2nd anniversary of Thomas Sanders' 'My True Identity' video and the Sanders Sides series in general.





	Yes, I Decided To Be Nice

The timer rings, signalling that the third batch is done. He hoped Patton would enjoy these. Part of the chocolate was melting. Fingers crossed, he could taste test them after he presented the result of his efforts to the other three of them. Creating 48 muffins of four separate varieties was a tiresome feat. Why did he choose to inflict this stress on himself? How had he even managed to not freak out during his time in the kitchen?

Perhaps they didn't care about today. No, that was stupid. Of course they knew what today was. It was impossible for them to forget. All his hard work today wouldn't go to waste. Even if Logan preached about healthy eating, he knew Patton and Roman would finish most of them. Virgil could be left the prank batch. He'd be able to stomach it.

The final batch is sent into the oven for 20 minutes of cooking. He ensures the other 36 muffins before him are prepared for presentation. He becomes more tense as he waits for the timer to reach zero seconds. Maybe he shouldn't have done this in his room. Then again, where else could he have baked without arousing suspicion?

He calmed himself as he grabbed the first tray. One by one, he positioned the trays of muffins on the table. He disappears to his room again to check on the final batch. A few more minutes and the buttercream was applied. He had to return to the living room. They would react however they would react. There wasn't much else he could do except invite them for a taste. This was all for them, after all.

"Guys, can you come out here for a minute?"  
"Virgil, what is all this?" Logan inspected the muffins. "When did you make all of these?"  
"This afternoon. It's been two years since Thomas uploaded that Identity video. So uh, happy anniversary, I guess."  
"You baked to celebrate?" Patton couldn't believe there were three trays of muffins in front of him.  
"I'm surprised, Virgil." Roman admitted.  
"Yes, I decided to be nice. Is that so shocking? Besides, it's your day. I wasn't in the series until the third video. If any of us was going to make something, it should be me. Plus, Thomas and his friends are busy editing the video we shot last week so they probably aren't going to do anything special today." He shrugs.

"There appears to be an assortment. Care to explain?" Logan pointed at the three varieties.  
"Triple chocolate for Patton, Crofters filling for you and plain chocolate for Roman."  
Patton dives straight in while Logan is a little more dignified as he reaches for his batch. Roman, however, pretends to be dissatisfied. "Princes such as myself deserve more than a basic flavour."

The other two enjoy their muffins, praising Virgil for his attempt at baking. While greatly appreciated, their reactions aren't the ones he's been dying to see. He supresses a smirk as Roman takes his first bite. The first sign something isn't right comes as his eyes water. A slight choked cough proceeds next.

"This is more than just chocolate." Roman's voice is strained.  
"Okay, I put a little serrano pepper in there."  
"A little?!"  
"Dude, it's like 10,000 on the Scoville scale. I've seen you eat worse."  
"Well yes, that is the lower limit." Logan notes as Roman rushed to chug milk straight from the bottle. "Serrano peppers usually range between 10,000 and 23,000 Scoville Heat Units. That is generally considered hot. If you wish to pull this prank again, Virgil, I suggest using jalapenos. They are milder at an upper limit of 8,000 Scoville Heat Units. Not that I particularly encourage you to repeat this stunt."  
"Sure. Excuse me a second."

Virgil appears with the red velvet muffins while Patton suggests Logan slows down. Were three Crofter's muffins missing now?   
"Hey Princey, I'm sorry about the peppers. I just wanted to have some fun. These should be more your style."  
The personification of Thomas' creativity scrutinises a red velvet muffin. "I suppose red and white do match my outfit. But are you sure this isn't another joke?"  
"I swear, Roman. Just eat one already."  
"I'm getting that Nightmare Before Christmas poster from your room if you're lying."  
"No."  
"Worth a shot."

"You know, these aren't bad." Roman comments. "And everything is melting too."  
"Muffin's better than sharing treats with your friends." Patton giggles.  
"Happy anniversary to our internet series. May we have many more together." Logan says.  
"To the Sander Sides." Roman toasts with his second muffin.  
"To the Sanders Sides." The other two chorus.  
"Yeah, to the Sanders Sides." Virgil smiles.


End file.
